Scoobies of the Caribbean
by Gabby2
Summary: The Scoobies get sucked into a portal and end up in the 17th century. They soon meet up with the Pirates of the Caribbean.
1. The Portal

Title: Scoobies of the Caribbean

Author: Gabby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If there is something in there that you don't recognize I more than likely made it up.

Summary: The Scoobies get sucked into a portal and end up in the 17th century. They soon meet up with the Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. This takes place after the episode Revelations in Season Three of Buffy (none of Lover's Walk has occurred) and after the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. There are spoilers for Buffy up till Revelations in Season Three and the whole Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I think that's all the info you need. If there are any questions please feel free to ask. Reviews are always good, but please no flames.

Extra Info: Anything in asterisks ('s) or italics are either: thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, or stressed.

The Portal

"Well that was probably one of the worst things we've ever faced," Buffy groaned.

"I didn't find it that bad. Actually it was quite enjoyable," Willow piped up.

Xander rolled his eyes and said, "Willow-The-Test-Lover."

Buffy and Willow giggled at this and sat down on the couch in the student lounge. Xander walked over to the snack machine and got a bag of chips. As Xander went back over to the couch to sit down Giles came into view.

"G-Man!" Xander cried.

"Never call me that again," Giles stated.

Xander sighed and started crunching his chips. Giles took a seat across from Buffy, next to Willow. He placed his hands on the table between them and leaned forward. He wrinkled up his nose, as if some disgusting smell was trapped underneath it. Buffy looked at his forehead, which was creased in concentration and concern.

"What's up Giles?" Buffy questioned.

"About 7 people have gone missing. Not pronounced dead, just missing. The town's been searched over and over, but no sign of them. They had no connections with one another, yet they all disappeared at the same place."

"Where'd they disappear?"

"At the corner of Red Spruce and Balsam."

"We'll check it out tonight."

"We will?" Xander asked dropping his bag of chips, "I don't wanna disappear!"

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Xand, we're not gonna disappear."

"Ugh!" Buffy yelled as a vampire dressed in all black flipped her over.

Buffy jumped up and ran at the vampire, "Nice Goth look, to bad it was so five minutes ago."

The vampire growled and lunged at her. Buffy swung her fist out and connected with the vampire's jaw and let out a satisfying crack. Goth howled and clutched her jaw. Buffy took this moment of hesitation to kick the vampire in the stomach. Goth went flying backward into a rock. Buffy darted over, whipped out Mr. Pointy, and staked it.

"Is it gone?" a voice called from behind some bushes.

"Yup," Buffy replied.

Slowly Xander, Willow, Giles, Oz, and Cordelia filed out from behind the bushes.

"You're a bunch of wimps, you know that right?" Buffy questioned.

Cordelia nodded eagerly. Xander looked at his feet and Willow started fiddling with the zipper on her jacket.

"Where's Faith and Angel?" Giles spoke up.

"Dunno, they should be here soon though."

Just then Faith came into view, running down the road. She ran up to Buffy and stopped, "Sorry B, got sidetracked."

"It's OK. Have you seen Angel?" Buffy questioned.

"I'm right here," he said, walking up behind Buffy.

Xander started, not knowing Angel was there. He shook his head and said, "OK, we definitely need to get you a collar with a bell."

Angel let out a low growl, which made everyone laugh, except for Xander. Willow then spoke up, "Aren't we here to find out what happened to those people?"

Buffy and the crew nodded. Buffy looked up and saw a street sign that read Red Spruce. She looked at Giles, "Looks like we're here."

Before any of them could do anything they heard a low humming noise, which then turned into a growl as it got closer and closer. Lights began to descend upon them. A black Cadillac rolled up to them and the door swung open. A figure fell out with a bunch of alcohol bottles. The lights reflected off platinum blonde hair and the figure lifted its head.

"Spike," Buffy stated coldly.

"Slayer," Spike slurred, clearly drunk.

"Why'd you come back, Spike?"

"Dru, she left me... for a chaos demon. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

"No, and I don't really care, but I can make all the pain go away."

"And how's that?"

"I can stake you, right here and now."

Spike quickly stood up and backed toward the car. When he got to the door he stopped and rolled his eyes. _Why was he, Spike, afraid of the Slayer? He almost killed her before, why couldn't he this time?_ He smiled and stalked over to her.

"I'm up for some sparring," he laughed.

"This is more than sparring, Spike. This is your funeral," Buffy said darkly.

Spike let out a cold laugh and lunged at her. Buffy ducked and Spike went flying. She ran over to him and kicked him in the side. He rolled over onto his back and quickly sat up. He started backing up as Buffy came at him with Mr. Pointy. All of a sudden he disappeared. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.

"W-w-where'd he go?" Willow asked.

All of them crowded around the spot where Spike once was. Xander leant forward to look at quickly disappeared.

"Xander!" Cordelia screeched and stepped over, and she too went.

Willow and Oz then took a step forward and went poof. Giles sighed and said, "Guess we're all going, can't leave them by themselves, they'll get themselves killed somehow."

Giles and Angel took a step forward, "See you on the other side," Angel said as they disappeared.

"Ready B?" Faith questioned.

Buffy nodded as the sister Slayers stepped forward and were sucked into a portal. They were swirling around in spirals and swirls of color and light. Finally Buffy's feet hit solid ground. She looked around and saw that they were in a boat yard, it was night. She looked and saw giant ships looming over her. She was standing on the dock. She read the side of a boat and it read "Dauntless". A voice then cut through the silence, "Who's there?"


	2. Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner

Title: Scoobies of the Caribbean

Author: Gabby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If there is something in there that you don't recognize I more than likely made it up.

Summary: The Scoobies get sucked into a portal and end up in the 17th century. They soon meet up with the Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. This takes place after the episode Revelations in Season Three of Buffy (none of Lover's Walk has occurred) and after the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. There are spoilers for Buffy up till Revelations in Season Three and the whole Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I think that's all the info you need. If there are any questions please feel free to ask. Reviews are always good, but please no flames.

Extra Info: Anything in asterisks ('s) or italics are either: thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, or stressed.

Extra Extra Info: At the end of PotC they don't say it, but it's presumed that Elizabeth and Will are to be married, but in my story they're not, they're just courting.

Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner

Some shouting, which was echoing up to her house, woke Elizabeth up. She quickly got out of bed and tiptoed over to the window. She pushed curtains aside and saw a commotion down at the docks. The harbormaster was shinning his light over by the Dauntless. He was shouting that someone was trespassing at the docks. She left the window and put her slippers on. She opened her door and quickly went down the stairs. She saw her father quickly leaving the house to meet Commodore Norrington. As her father went to close the door she heard another voice outside, "Is it pirates sir?"

"Will," Elizabeth whispered.

The door then closed. Elizabeth waited a few seconds and then walked over to the door and opened it. She went to follow Will, her father, and Commodore Norrington down to the docks. When they reached the docks Elizabeth went to the right as they went to the left. There were about 10 guards running around looking for the people who were trespassing.

Elizabeth sighed and thought, _Soon the whole town will be swarming in guards, just like when Jack escaped them._

Just as she turned around to walk back to the mansion someone crashed into her and she flew backward. She fell against a tree and looked up. She saw the figure stop and walk over to her. It was a tall man with messy black hair. He grinned a sort of lopsided smile and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Xander!" a blonde girl hissed, running up to them, "What'd you do now?"

"I was running and I bumped into- I'm sorry, what's your name?" Xander answered.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann," Elizabeth replied.

"I just bumped into Elizabeth and I turned around to help her back up."

The blonde rolled her eyes and said, "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers."

Elizabeth looked at the blonde. She was dressed in the oddest clothes Elizabeth had ever seen on a girl. She was wearing what looked like leather pants, a red tank top, black boots and a leather jacket. Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw what Buffy was holding, a very sharp wooden stake.

"What's that for?" Elizabeth asked.

Buffy looked at her hand and shoved the stake into her pocket; "I was… "

"Building a very little fence!" Xander supplied, remembering the first day he met Buffy.

"Buffy! Buffy!" a red head cried running up to them, "They're coming!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Xander called as he took off running with the red head and another boy that had joined them.

"See ya around Elizabeth," Buffy said.

"If you need a place to hide go to the black smith's shop. I know some one who works there; I'll tell him that you're harmless. Good luck."

"Thanks," Buffy said and took off running.

Right after she took off 5 people came racing past her too. There were two brunettes; one of them was holding a wooden stake like Buffy was and the other one was running for dear life in her platform shoes. Then there were three men. One looked as he was in his 40's and the other two in their 20's. The blonde man looked like he was slightly drunk. Elizabeth giggled and bit and thought, _Kind of like Jack._

"Elizabeth!" a voice called.

Elizabeth whirled around and saw Will standing behind her.

"Will!" she cried and ran up to him.

He embraced her in a hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him and told him of the 8 people going to the black smith's shop.

"That's an awful lot of people to hide in one place Elizabeth," Will stated.

"Well maybe they'll be willing to split up? Some in one place and some in another? Where's another place they can hide?"

"I'll catch up with them and tell them to hide in a clearing in the trees behind your house and then when I find a place for them I'll tell you."

Will turned to go and then turned back around, "Elizabeth… "

"Yes?"

"Why did you instantly trust these people?"

Elizabeth shook her head and said, "I don't know."

"Wait! Wait!" a voice called behind Faith.

Faith skidded to a halt and shouted, "B! Stop!"

Buffy and the rest of the gang who were in front of her stopped quickly. A man with brown hair up in a ponytail ran up to them.

"Can I help you?" Faith asked.

"I'm Will Turner," he stated with a British accent.

"Who?"

"I'm a friend of Elizabeth."

"Who?" Faith asked again.

"I know Elizabeth, sorta," Buffy said walking up to him.

"Well I can't keep this many people in the black smith's shop, it's not that big, but you could stay in the forest behind Elizabeth's house until I find another place. If I find another place and it's also small we might have to split you all up, but that's the best I can do."

"That's fine. Just show us where to go."


	3. Of Swords, Trees, and Sparrows

Title: Scoobies of the Caribbean

Author: Gabby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If there is something in there that you don't recognize I more than likely made it up.

Summary: The Scoobies get sucked into a portal and end up in the 17th century. They soon meet up with the Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. This takes place after the episode Revelations in Season Three of Buffy (none of Lover's Walk has occurred) and after the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. There are spoilers for Buffy up till Revelations in Season Three and the whole Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I think that's all the info you need. If there are any questions please feel free to ask. Reviews are always good, but please no flames.

Extra Info: Anything in asterisks ('s) or italics are either: thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, or stressed.

Extra Extra Info: At the end of PotC they don't say it, but it's presumed that Elizabeth and Will are to be married, but in my story they're not, they're just dating, if they even used that term then, oh well. Just thought I'd point that out.

Extra Extra Extra Info: This chapter was co-written by Shellie. It was interrupted by many fits of giggles and hysterical laughter. So. have fun reading!

Of Swords, Trees, and Sparrows

"OK," Will said, "I can keep four of you at the blacksmith's shop and the other four will have to go to the clearing behind Elizabeth's house."

"Angel, Spike, and Willow," Buffy stated, "You're coming with me to the clearing. The rest, go with Will."

"Go to the clearing, Elizabeth will meet you there."

With that Buffy, Willow, Angel, and Spike took off to go to the clearing.

When they were all settled down Spike slurred, "Wait a minute, where's good 'ole wolf boy?"

Willow's eyes widened, "Oz." she started panicking, "Its full moon!"

"OK, it's OK," Buffy said trying to calm her down, "We'll set up a watch. Willow, you and Spike go first so that way we won't have to wake you up."

Willow nodded and sat on a rock. Spike, swaying as he went, sat on a rock underneath a tree.

Buffy and Angel sat down next to each other.

_Why do I keep putting myself in these positions? _She asked herself, _I'm over him._

Angel put his arm around Buffy.

"Angel-" Buffy started, looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we… not... ya know?" Buffy replied.

"Um… oh." Angel said, "It's not… like that. I just thought… if you fall asleep… the ground is hard… and… cold. So… human… or undead-human… pillow."

"My Angel," Buffy yawned, "Always thinking of me and giving me nice soft pillows so I don't have to sit on the hard, cold ground."

_Oh geez. Why did I say that? Hopefully I'll wake up and realize this is a dream,_ Buffy thought. _A really odd, but nice, and… soft, warm, happy dream._ The Slayer then fell asleep in the vampire's arms.

"Aww," Willow said quietly.

Spike snorted, "Bloody disgusting, that's what it is."

"Shut up Spike."

Spike growled and got up off his rock at looked at it, "Great, another sodding rock."

He stormed off into the trees, coat billowing behind him.

"Someone's a Mr. Grumpy-Pants!" Willow called.

"En guard!" Xander shouted chasing Cordy with a sword.

Cordelia ran past Faith, who was sitting on the floor watching their lame attempt at sword fighting, and grabbed a sword.

"Touché!" she screeched whirling around.

"Oh, Cordy!" Xander cried, falling, "You slay me!"

She swung at him again.

"Stop!" Will called, "Swing like this." He demonstrated.

Cordy did as she was told, "Hey that was pretty nifty. Hey Giles, you wanna try?"

Giles backed away from Cordy, who was advancing on him, wildly swinging the sword.

"Will… I… personally don't think… we should be teaching them this!" Giles called.

"Well why not? I'm their age, and I'm, at this point, doing very well."

"Well… er… yes." Giles answered. "But… I'm sure you are slightly more mature- OW!"

Giles swung around and saw Cordelia, who had just poked him with her sword.

"Do you _see _my point!" proclaimed Giles.

"That was for calling me immature," said Cordy.

Will snickered. "He never really did. It's rude to put words into your elder's mouths, Miss Chase."

"She didn't put _anything_ in his mouth," joked Xander.

"Ewww!" Cordelia screamed and started chasing Xander around, waving swords wildly.

Faith, who had been inspecting the sword she was holding, walked up to will and said, "Did you make this? They're wicked."

"Um… I… didn't try to make them… wicked," Will said apologetically.

"Oh, I meant 'very nice'," replied Faith.

"I see."

"Well, I was wondering… how much would it cost to buy four?"

Will grinned from ear to ear.

Angel awoke with a start.

"Buffy?" he asked, after quickly glancing to the rock on which Willow was on.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Willow fell asleep. It's our turn to watch."

"Waddabout Spike?" Buffy asked.

"He's… oh crap."

Buffy snapped awake, "What?"

"Gone."

"Ugh. Stupid."

"And… Elizabeth never showed up."

"Yes I did." said a voice from behind them, " But you looked comfortable and I didn't wish to disturb you. You don't have to answer this, but, are you two… courting?"

"What?" Buffy jumped at the question, "No! He's just my… " she struggled for an answer.

"Pillow!" Angel jumped, "The ground was cold, so I let her use me as a pillow."

"Ah," Elizabeth laughed knowingly, "I see."

"We're really not!" Buffy answered, "I mean we _were_ but… it's over."

"Past… over, really." Angel added.

"I understand," Elizabeth said. _I can just hope those two will understand _before_ one of them gets kidnapped by pirates. Really would save a lot of trouble._

"Lookie what I found!" Spike said, dragging someone behind him, coming out of the trees.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried as she saw the pirate being drug into the clearing.

"Why, Elizabeth, hello," he said pushing Spike off him.

He walked, well more wobbled, over to Elizabeth.

_Oh, great. One too many rums again,_ she thought.

"I found this bloke sleeping in a tree," Spike stated proudly, yet still clearly drunk.

"Yeah, and ye pushed me out of it!" Jack cried.

"Mhm. I bloody did you… you… "

"Whelp?" Jack helped.

"Yeah, whelp. And I think I'm gonna take a little." Spike stopped as he passed out onto the ground.

"Hmm, should take him drinking with me and Gibbs sometime."

"OK, um, what's going on?" Willow, who had woken up, asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Buffy said.

"Jack, this is Buffy, Willow, Angel, and," Elizabeth pointed to the ground, "Spike. And this is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Pleasure to meet you, love," he said walking up to Buffy.

Angel growled quietly as Jack talked to Buffy. As Jack turned, Buffy put a hand on Angel's arm. He quickly looked at her and she let go. Angel then grabbed her had, going into 'Mr. I'm-Protective-of-My-Girl' mode. Buffy smiled and inched closer to him, forgetting anyone else was there. She then loosened her grip.

_Wait, Buffy, don't do this,_ she said to herself.

"Well," Jack said, "At least we know you're not a eunuch."

"What!" said everyone present.

"You know… I said something like that to Will once… can't remember why."

"Huh?" Buffy questioned.

"Oh, yes, about him not being able to swoon his strumpet, Elizabeth."

"Strumpet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rhymes… with crumpet," said Spike, from the ground.

"Crumpets are good with rum. Does anybody have any rum? Why is it still gone, Elizabeth, why?" he walked drunkenly to Spike's rock, sat on it, and put his head in his hands, pondering the question.

"Maybe we should go bring these two to the shop?" Elizabeth offered.

"I'll help!" Willow exclaimed, "Angel, Buffy is that OK?"

"Ya, we'll stay and watch for Oz."

As Elizabeth and Willow were helping Jack and Spike out of the clearing, Jack turned to Angel and said, "Don't… get… into _too_ much… trouble now!"

When they had disappeared Buffy said to Angel, "Two Spikes… yay!"


End file.
